Forever Guardian I promise
by Yunieke
Summary: This story is about a princess who is sick and a guy who has to become her guardian! only 2 ff characters now but more to come in the next chapter!UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1:You are Chosen_

Far away in a land called Guaria Lived a princess, a Princess Who lived in a palace alone with her guardians.

It was the will of the king so his daughter couldn't get hurt in the war that started. The Princess couldn't find anything to do so some day she started to make a Garden and the Garden She felt so connected with lisent to her stories .She Could talk to her flowers and plants for hours and hours but the most important thing of all they understand her.

The king, the princess' father had pointed out a head guardian to protect his daughter.

The princess began to like him very much maybe even love him.

But good things don't last for long. Because of the war her head guardian had been sent on a mission. On that mission he died.

The Princess couldn't believe it and got ill, because she couldn't bare the thought of living without him.

Because of her illness she could only sometimes go outside but not for long, So

The king who felt sorry for his daughter wanted to hire someone to make his daughter feel better…

Kyo Wakamiya, a young boy with pitch-black hair and hazel eyes, was wandering around a cheap looking street.

Then he saw a sign with a black pig head, which was very dirty and looked like it hadn't been dusted for centuries. It had a name on it in the middle that you could barely read "Pigs lare" it said.

After looking for something else where he could get a drink he went into the pub "Pigs lare" because he couldn't find anything else.

As he entered he felt like everything and everyone was looking at him. He went to the bar that looked just as dirty as the sign but with a lot less dust on itThe bartender who had a big beard and looked kind of grumpy said while he sounded a bit angry "What can I get ya?" "a beer please"Kyo answered trying to blend in.

So he got one and slowly drank it. After drinking his beer he asked the grumpy old bartender how much it was. "5 Ogria " the bartender said with the same angry sounding voice. As he wanted to pay he realised that he lost his wallet and told the bartender he couldn't pay for his drink because his wallet was stolen.

The bartender lost his patience, got mad and started Yelling at Kyo

Kyo got himself into trouble again as the owner send a few of his "securityguards" to fight with him so that he would know to never come there again without money.

Kyo was an excellent fighter, he learned how to fight form his older brother without his fighting skills he wouldn't survive on the hard street out there.

Side by side the four guards came .Kyo got ready and his hand became a fist ready to defend himself. Without a word they surrounded him, and blocked off any chance of escape. Kyo knew he was screwed, and it made him fight even harder. Just as two of the guards tried to grab his arms, he launched an attack at the guard in front of him, which as a result let to a broken nose for the guard in front of him. As the fighting continued a woman with bright orange hair came in, she was wearing a musketeer like cape and what looked like strange army clothes in bright colours but the weirdest thing was she still looked intelligent because of her glasses. Everyone looked at her, except the men who where fighting.

But she asked as if she was one of those guys there "Does anyone know where I could find Kyo Wakamiya?"

Only one guy pointed into the direction of the boy who was fighting. You could see she had fighting skills because those men where no match for her she only had to hit them once and then the where knock-out. "Are you Kyo Wakamiya?" The woman asked in a normal way like nothing happend "Yes I am...and you are?" Kyo asked "I am Jade Nimethy the king and queen's personal guardian and leader of the Royal army…. follow me" She said calm.

"What! Why! I didn't do anything wrong I only took that bread so I wouldn't starve to dead!" Kyo said Panicking.

Jade looked at him with a strange face and then said in her calm voice "I'm not here to discuss such things I only deal with the king and queen' personal business much more important things … like I said follow me"

Kyo couldn't understand it and looked confused at the woman in the bright colours but agreed to come with her he didn't want to get hit like those guys No Way!

Outside of the pub she took him to an inn which had strangely the same bright colours as her clothes, on the sign outside of the door, that looked much cleaner then the one outside of "Pigs Lare", he could read "Happy Inn"

Jade went to the reception and asked for a room. The owner of the hotel quickly said yes and gave her a room.

"Sorry our best room is being used at the moment" the owner said.

"It's okay we won't be staying long anyway" Jade answered in her same calm voice but this time with a smile.

Because the elevator was broke they had to take the stairs. "How much further is it?" Kyo asked complaining.

Jade didn't say anything but just kept walking. "Where here." Jade said after while.

Kyo could read on the door written in massive gold numbers: 557. "Finally!" Kyo answered.

Jade slowly opened the door and let Kyo in "make yourself at home" Jade said while she pointed at a green fluffy couch to sit down.

As they sat down Kyo felt like he had a thousand questions for Jade…


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER2 :It Can't Be _

"I'm not authorised to tell you why you are summed by the king" Jade said as she said down on the fluffy couch next to Kyo looking at him seriously. "But why? … Why me? I never did anything to the king, then why should I come I need to know why!" Kyo yelled.

He kept shouting he didn't want to come if he didn't know why. Jade stopped him by yelling back: "Your father would have wanted it!"

"My father…?"

Kyo stumbled back and let him self fall on the couch. "But that's not possible he died when I was six…"Kyo was thinking about his dad…

**Memory Flash(Kyo When he was 6)**

"Dad!" Kyo yelled. "Where is my little boy, have you been good and listened to your mother when I was gone" His dad said.

He was still wearing his uniform he just returned from the war in a far country called Hepole. Kyo gave his dad a big hug.

Kyo's mom ran outside to find her son and her husband. She ran to her husband and kissed him. "Squall…" she said to her husband "… I missed you so much!"

That night they stayed up for hours and celebrated his fathers save return.

As Kyo went up to bed he overheard his parents talk. "Rinoa…I'm sorry but I have to leave again they summoned me I just wanted to disappointed Kyo, he seemed so happy. I just wanted to see you to again, but you have to understand I have to leave again "Where will you be going Rinoa asked feeling very sad " I'm going to…. When he said that he saw Kyo looking "Kyo go to your bed" he said not angry " BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" Kyo yelled.

"KYO! Go to your bed this instant!" His dad yelled but you could see he had tears in his eyes

Kyo did what he was told and didn't hear a word of his parents conversation again. The next day when Kyo woke up his dad was gone and after that he didn't hear a word of his dad and his mom told him that his dad died in the war. Kyo's heart was broken…

**Back To Present Time**

"Kyo Kyo! …Are you still here Kyo…hello? "Jade said shaking Kyo.

Kyo was having all this mixed emotions: hate, anger, betrayal but still he wanted to find out what actually happened to his dad. His mother died because she was heartbroken and He thought his father had to pay for it anyway. "I'll come with you" Kyo said.

Jade just nodded, she was just happy he decided to come.

"Let's get going then the king is expecting us there in 4 days" Jade said on her normal tone again.

"How are we going to get there?" Kyo said still not really happy about his decision.

"By horse of course what did you think?" Jade said like he said something very stupid. "Now…follow me" Jade said and Kyo followed her…

thanks to my reviewers !this is one of my short chapters my next one is going to e longer I just hope you like it! The next chapter is going to be in someone else's view


End file.
